The Christian Núñez Show
The Christian Núñez Show (also know as, On The Christian Núñez Show and the simply as Christian Núñez) is an Ecuadorian-American animated sketch and comedy television series, created by the animator, Christian Núñez, and the show was premiered the first episode, called, "The Beginning of the Show" on April 12th, 1985 and the series was ended on July 25th, 2007 with 9 seasons, The show, its liked Looney Tunes, The Wacky World of Tex Avery, Hanna Barbera cartoons, MGM cartoons and What a Cartoon, the series follow a ecuadorian boy named, Christian Núñez who live with his friends. Development Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Censorship Coming soon! Violence The violence its the insiparion from the many episodes of Looney Tunes shorts, and Tom and Jerry, and abouts the attacks, bombs, dynamites, weapons explosives, bloodies, etc. The attack fights follows the inspiration of many episodes of Family Guy, that Peter fights with Chicken and Homer Simpson and The Powerpuff Girls too. Broadcasting Network United States (The Christian Núñez Show) *Syndicated (1985-1988) *Christian Television Network (1988-present) *Fox Kids (1994-2002) *Telemundo (1987-present) *MTV (1996-2017) *Comedy Central (2019-present) *Locomotion (1996-2003) *TCM (1996-2017) Canada (The Christian Núñez Show) *YTV (1988-2009) Latin America (El Show de Christian Núñez) *Televen (Venezuela) (1989-2006) *Venevision (Venezuela) (2007-present) *ZAZ (Mexico) (1995-2002) *Canal 5 (Mexico) (2002-present) *Mega (Chile) (1997-2000) *ETC (Chile) (2001-2010) *RTS (Ecuador) (1985-2007) *TC Television (Ecuador) (1992-2010) *Cablín (Argentina) (1991-1997) *Telefe (Argentina) (1998-present) *Canal Uno (Colombia) (1993-1998) *Red PAT (Bolivia) (1999-2012) *TCM Latin America (2004-2017) Brazil (O Christian Núñez Show/Christian Núñez e seus amigos) * SBT (1987-2003) * Rede Globo (2000-2005) * Record TV Spain (El Show de Christian Núñez) *Antena 3 (1993-2010) France (Le spectacle Christian Núñez) * TBA Germany (Die Christian Núñez Show) * Super RTL Toggo (1999-present) Italy (Lo spettacolo di Christian Núñez) * TBA Russia (Кристиан Нуньес Шоу) * TNT Ukraine (Шоу Християн Нуньєс) * PLUSPLUS Romany (Spectacolul Christian Núñez) * TBA Australia and New Zealand (The Christian Núñez Show/Ko te Whakaatu Karaitiana Nuñez) *Cartoon Network Australia and New Zealand (1997-2004) United Kingdoom and Ireland (The Christian Núñez Show) *BBC (1989-1994) *CITV (1994-present) China and Hong Kong (基督教努涅斯秀 Jīdūjiào nǔ niè sī xiù) * TBA Japan (クリスチャンヌニェスショー Kurisuchan'nunyesushō) *Tokyo TV (1989-present) Tailand (คริสเตียนNúñezแสดง Khris̄teīynNúñezs̄ædng) * TBA Scotland (Taisbeanadh Christian Núñez) * TBA Iceland (Kristni Núñez sýningin) * TBA Portugal (O Christian Núñez Show) * TBA South Korea (크리스찬 누네즈 쇼 Keuliseuchan Nunejeu Syo) * Tooniverse (1997-present) Characters There are the main characters from the show, mains, villains, secondaries, mirors, etc. Main characters *'Christian Núñez' is the main protagonist of the series, he is a Ecuadorian like 12-15 years old young guy, he is the special, austism, childish guy and he also say that "i hate" everyting catchprases that he doesnt like it and also he likes mutch beautiful girls and looking it. *'White Girl' is a Christian's best friend, she is an teenager crazy white girl, she also likes Christian, but sometimes, she makes love with Christian. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' is a squared-sea sponge from Bikini Bottom, a Christian's friend too, he is breating in the world, he likes to cook Krabby Patties, Jellyfishing (but, he only goest to the underwater, Bikini Bottom, to the Jellyfish Fields) and Karating, and also he is a childish guy too. *'Boggy B' is a elite soldier small worm, a Christian's friend too and he uses with his weapons and he calls his worms teams. Villain characters *'Anthony Garcia' is the main antagonist of the series, a Spanish and Ecuadorian skinny guy from the Christian's school, he annoys Christian, but also Christian doesnt likes it, too and hates it. *'Angie Velez' is an Ecuadorian black girl, he loves Christian, but, Christian hates it. *'VanceTheVHSGuy' is a 18-19 years old white man, that he likes to makes video tapes, recorded from the televisor into the VHS, but, he also doesnt likes Christian and hate it too, because he annoys it, doesnt leave it alone, but, Christian loves it and he also still annoys it and Vance makes it angry. *'Jackson The Cartoon Fan' is a 16-years old teenager guy, he hates Christian, because, Christian is forcing to play Worms, to Jackson, he is Christian and Boggy B's enemies and SpongeBob, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Ami, Yumi, Rocko, Arnold, Ren, Stimpy, VHS Guy, Dipper, Mabel, Lincoln, Steven and Gumball's friend. *'Lincoln Loud' *'Rocko Wallaby' is a Australian wallaby. *'The Guppies' is a 6-mermaid kids, (3 boys and 3 girls) floating and breating in the world. *'Dipper and Mabel' *'Steven Universe' *'Peppa Pig' *'Angry Birds' *'Ami and Yumi' ''are a Japanese pair of the 2 rocker girls. *'Inspector Jhonny Chinga''' *'The Ponies' are the characters that she is from the main town, Ponyville she is Christian's enemy and Boggy B's friend. *'Ren and Stimpy' *'Drake and Josh' *'Carly Shay' *'Sam Puckett' *'Tori Vega' *'Cat Valentine' *'Red Butch' is an Mexican who is the puffed character reddish version of Butch from The Powerpuff Girls and he is a huge fan of The Powerpuff Girls, Backyardigans, Discovery Kids, Sesame Street and many his opinions, he hates Woody Woodpecker and it its similar to Wilie E. Coyote from Looney Tunes. *'Gumball Watterson' is an 12-year blue cat kid, who lives with his parents, Nicole and Richard Watterson and his brothers, Darwin and Anais Watterson, and who is Christian, SpongeBob, The Eds, Wakko, Rocky, Peter, McQueen, Rocko, Arnold, Ren, Stimpy and Cartman's enemy and he fights with theys. *'Snayler Mendoza' *'Clarissa Darling' is an 14-years teenager girl, she is a Know-It-All girl and who is Christian's enemy too. *'Sabrina Spellman' *'Alex Mack' is an 13-years tomboy girl with super power and who is Clarissa's best friend too *'Finn and Jake' *'Mordecai and Rigby' *'The Minions' *'JoshGunner' *'RMaster007' Secondary characters *'Andres' "Andy" Moreno is an Ecuadorian guy, who is a Christian's best friend from the Christian's school, but, sometimes, he becames to the bad humor, angry and harassed, and his catchprase is, "Aingliech!", meaning, Andres. *'Gen Paul' *'Marcelo Escobar' is one of Moreno's best friend who defends to Christian. *'Fred Flintstone' *'George Jetson' *'Wakko, Yakko and Dot' *'Pinky and The Brain' *'Woody Woodpecker' is an laughing Woodpecker who is Red Butch's enemy. *'Rocky and Bullwinkle' are the pair of the characters, one that is an Flying Squirrel and Moose, one of Andy's enemies, Andy doesnt likes it but, Christian annoys to Andy with Rocky and Bullwinkle when Moreno is bad humor, angry and harassed sometimes. *'Beavis and Butt-Head' *'Heavy' *'Scout' *'Avril Lavigne '''is an Canadian 17-19 old teenager girl singe, one of Christian's crushes. *'Michelle Cordero''' *'Little Lulu' *[[Josefina Vidal|'Josefina Vidal']] is''' an 15-years teenager girl, one of Christian's crushes too. *'''Mario and Luigi 'are the Italian pair of characters that, Mario and Luigi are brothers from the Mushroom Kingdoom. *'Patrick Star 'is an pink-starfish and who he is a SpongeBob's best friend. *'Sandy Cheeks *'Squidward Tentacles' *'Sonic the Hedgehog '''is an blue hedgehog runner from the Green Hill. *'Miles Tails Prower is an young flying orange fox and who is a Sonic's best friend. *'''Bugs Bunny *'Daffy Duck' *'Buster Bunny' *'Babs Bunny' *'Homer Simpson' *'Bart Simpson' *'Lisa Simpson' *'Marge Simpson' *'Maggie Simpson' *'Peter Griffin' *'Lois Griffin' *'Meg Griffin' *'Stewie Griffin' *'Brian Griffin' *'Lightning McQueen' is a 95-number red racing car. *'Mater' is an dirty tow truck who he is a Lightning McQueen's best friend from the small town, Radiator Springs. *'Britney Spears' is an singer who is queen and princess pop. *'Eric Cartman' *'The Eds' Miror characters *'Dayana Barberan' is a chinesse-like Ecuadorian girl, she doesnt likes Christian and she makes angry with Christian. *'John McRocket' *'Jesus Fuentes' *'Yuli Pico' is an Ecuadorian young lowest skinny girl from Christian's school, same as the age of Christian, but, also Christian hates it and he is a former Christian's crush. *'Dora Marquez' *'Boots The Monkey' *'Roger Rabbit' *'Angry Video Game Nerd '''is and Nerd who likes to play video games, making it angry, he is Bugs Bunny's enemy, but, they fights it and Christian laughs it. *'Noemi (L.K. Cat)' *'Ricardo Milos''' is an Brazilian sexy dancer man *'Jewel men10' *'Uncle Grandpa' *'Clarence Wendell' *'The PowerPuff Girls' are a 3 super heroine girls, with his super powers and she likes to defeat the villains and saving the world. *'Doraemon' is an Japanese blue robot cosmic cat, that he doesnt have ears. *'Kevin McCallister' *'Gillette' is an rapper singer. *'Stan Smith' *'Son Goku' *'Pikachu' *'Steve '''is an square-body pixelated guy that he lives in the square land, Mineland. *'VHS Guy' is an Mexican character, version of SpongeBob SquarePants, he also likes to makes video tapes, recorded from the televisor into the VHS, than VanceTheVHSGuy, and he is a Christian and Jackson's friend too. He also has his own show, called The Random Misadventures of VHS Guy. *'Fidget Kidd''' is an VHS Guy's friend *'Yoahroads '''is an Bulgarian 15-years old teenager crazy girl, she is a docker and one of Christian's crushes too. On the first episode appearance, his face is hidden, and afther now can see his face. When she is speaking Bulgarian-language, the screen shows the english subtitles what do they say, and also she haves long nails and she can attack it, like X-Men/Wolverine. *'Girl in Pink Converse' is an giantest girl wearning pink converse, she removes shoes and socks to expose bare feet, she have a unknow name who lives in his giantest room, his face is hidden and she can't see, like human characters from Tom and Jerry, a woman from The Powerpuff Girls the God from The Simpsons, and it its the inspiration of Willie from Mickey Mouse and a giant girl from a Malcolm in the Middle episode. *'Hata Rock 'is an Georgian teenager girl, who she is the child of the rainbow Films The films was premiered, The Christian Núñez Movie that was released on 1992, the second sequel, The Christian Núñez Movie on 1997, the third sequel, The Christian Núñez Movie 3 on 2000, the four sequel, The Christian Núñez Movie 4 on 2004 and the final sequel, The Christian Núñez Movie on 2016. Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released, The lastest release has been, ''The Christian Núñez Show Remastered, the remake released on 2017. Soundtracks The soundtracks are taken from the many Looney Tunes, MGM Cartoon shorts and SpongeBob SquarePants for the many episodes and also including the real songs. Home release The show was released the many episodes on VHS on late 80s, 90s and early 2000s, also, The Completed First Season DVD with 3-discs set, released on Februay 10th, 2001, The Completed Second Season DVD with 3 disc set, released on Februay 15th, 2001, The Volume 1, 2 and 3 from the First Season for the Game Boy Advance Video, released on 2004, The Volume 1 from the First Season for the UMD Video for the PSP, released on 2005. Cancellation The series, was cancelled on July 25th, 2007, by the creator, maked the censored last episode, during the storyboard and also was breaked the four wall. Popularity Most * Partial * Less * Category:The Christian Núñez Show